


Like a Wrecking Ball

by DramaticMarvel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticMarvel/pseuds/DramaticMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't something that Carlos had expected to come home to after a quick bagel run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

> For carcino-cat-nip on tumblr!

It was Saturday morning, and as with every good Saturday, that meant bagels at least as far as Carlos was concerned. Of course wheat and wheat by products were banned in Night Vale so he had to settle for Better Than Wheat and Wheat By Products Bagels, which tasted like previous chewed paper (in fact he was starting to suspect, that they were actually made of previously chewed paper but he hadn't found the time to run the proper tests). But as horrible and non-bagel-like that the bagels tasted they made Cecil happy and nothing seemed to taste bad when Cecil was around and talking about Khoshekh or ranting about Steve Carlsberg. There was just something about his voice, it was one of the very many reasons that Carlos never missed his show. 

There was a large smile almost cemented on his face as he neared the front door. He was only a few feet away when he heard, quite loudly if he did say so, a very loud and off key disembodied voice. _"We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain"_ the disembodied voice sang through the walls. Carlos paused midstep, frowning as he listed closely, _"We jumped never asking why."_ No, Carlos had come to the conclusion that it wasn't in fact the singing turtles that tended to roam the city. For one thing, the singing turtles tended to stay in the sewers on any day that didn't start with T and plus they had a much more baritone sound. _"We kissed, I fell under your spell. A love no one could deny."_

There could be an infinite number of reasons for the singing, and Carlos was man of science which meant that he had a strong desire to figure things out. _"Don't you ever say I just walked away."_ It also meant the he looked great doing it in a white lab coat, but he left his in the car. _"Don't you ever say I just walked away."_ Oh well, Carlos was certain that Cecil had a spare one leftover from their last round of...experiments. _"I can't live a lie, running for my life."_ Putting his hand on the doorknob cautiously in case this was one of those whaling flame fires. _"I will always want you."_ Finding the doorknob cool, Carlos pushed open the door, bagels still in hand. 

There were an infinite amount of situations that Carlos had expected to see when he walked in. _"I came in like a wrecking ball,"_ Cecil sang passionately into the purple toothbrush that he was holding in his hand. _"I never hit so hard in love,"_ he tossed his head back dramaticly, his hair flinging from side to side with his head bobs as he sang loudly. _"All I wanted was to break your walls"_ and Carlos watched as the gray boxers with the beakers, which happened to belong to Carlos and not Cecil, rode up on Cecil's bony hips as he attempted an air guitar. _"All you ever did was wreck me,"_ Cecil shouted loudly, as the purple tie swung around his bare chest. _"Yeah, you, you wreck...me?"_ Cecil trailed off as his eyes finally landed on Carlos, standing in the doorway, fully dressed and watching him closely.

"Carlos!" Cecil exclaimed, trying to scurry down from the chair he had been singing on instead tripped on his long legs, stumbling to the floor with minimal grace. "This...this isn't what it looked like. I mean it is. But it isn't." It was hard to fluster Cecil, but here he stood, or at least tried to stand, stammering, bright red, and half dressed. He looked beautiful.

_"I came in like a wrecking ball,"_ Carlos sang softly and shyly. He never really sang, even in the shower. 

Cecil seemed to realize this was odd too because his mouth hung slightly open. "Carlos." He said, though it came out more of a whisper. "What are you doing?"

_"Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung."_ Closing his eyes, Carlos started to make his way forward, "left me crashing in a blazing fall". Carlos opened his eyes after the first step; realizing that while it helped with his nerves, he would most likely trip over something. Cecil tilted his head slightly to the side but he seemed to get what was going on or at least he was starting to get it.

_"All you ever did was wreck me."_ Carlos planted his feet in front of Cecil, reaching up to cup Cecil's face with his hand. Moving his thumb over his soft skin. Cecil stood planted as Carlos leaned in and softly whispered, _"Yeah, you, you wreck me,"_ before closing the distance between the two. Softly, he placed his lips against Cecil's in a chaste but sweet kiss. A warm smile lingered on Cecil's lips as they pulled away. "I love you, Cecil."

"You sang Miley Cyrus." Cecil said, there was a hint of awe in his voice as if he couldn't believe it, even though it had just happened.

Carlos laughed, "I would sing anything to make you smile." It was only then that he remembered the bag in his other hand. "I brought bagels."

“What kind of bagels?” Cecil said, eying the bag as if it had some sort of ten head lizard inside. Which wouldn't be too odd, but still not something that you wanted to deal with on a Saturday morning.

Leaning in Carlos placed a small kiss on Cecil's lips. "Better Than Wheat and Wheat By Products Bagels, just the way you like them."

Wrapping his neck, Cecil brought him into a tight embrace. "You are absolutely imperfectly perfect." Leaning down, he drew Carlos into another kiss, this one longer and much more passionate than their last one. Pulling away for air, Cecil rested his head on Carlos's shoulder. "And I love you too."


End file.
